The Miracles Love Brings
by Miracle2002
Summary: Finished It is 3 years since Vincent found Catherine and Jacob. Catherine and Vincent are now married and living Below with Jacob. Their lives are about to change forever. Will it be a good or a bad change? Please R&R!
1. The News

Beauty and the Beast  
  
The Miracles Love Brings  
  
Written by: Edith L. Acker, and Steffennie This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the tv series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
A/N: Steffennie: This story takes place after the final episode. The difference is that this time Catherine lived and she and Jacob live Below with Vincent and the rest of those in the tunnel world. She still occasionally works on some projects for the DA's office with Joe. She still owns her apartment. Sometimes she and Vincent use it as a special and secret get away. It is three years after they found Jacob, and Vincent, and Catherine are married now. Catherine has gone to see the doctor, and found out she is pregnant, with their second child. This is a work in progress and we will update as often as possible. I hope you enjoy this, so please R&R and let us know what you think!  
  
The News  
  
Catherine goes into their chamber looking for Vincent, but finds Jacob with Mouse playing with Jacob's toys. She thanks Mouse, and he leaves. Then she goes picks up Jacob, and say's. "Hey, sweetie, I think it is nap time, for us. Let's go take a nap." She goes, and lays him, down, then lays down next to him, while he cuddles up next to her.  
  
Vincent is working on the pipes, and had nearly finished. He is so glad, because he just felt Catherine enter the tunnels. He also knows his son is happy to see her. Sometimes the bonds that he shares with them both amaze him.  
  
Someone that is working with him, on the pipes, sees the smile on his face, "Vincent, Catherine is home isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, and she and Jacob both seem a little tired."  
  
"Okay, well we are almost done here, and then we will be heading home."  
  
"She has been tired a lot lately, but I am not sure why. Probably just from chasing after Jacob and doing some of that side work for Joe. Let's hurry."  
  
A short time later they are finished with their work, and head back to the chambers. "I think she enjoys it." "Yeah, I hope so. You know there could be another reason she is tired. But I don't know. Maybe you would know, more than I do, about this."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, has she been getting sick lately? Like in the morning?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Well, I don't want to pry, but maybe she could be....You know, pregnant."  
  
"I doubt that. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, let me know what you find out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Vincent arrives in his chambers, and looks at how peacefully his wife and son are sleeping and can't believe how much he loves them both."  
  
Catherine feels his presence, and wakes up. "Hi, darling."  
  
Then his mind wanders as he thinks about another baby. That would be nice, and it would be great to have another baby and for him to be there for her for this one. But that couldn't be the reason, for these symptoms, or could it? He is so deep in thought that doesn't hear her talking to him.  
  
Catherine easily gets up, so she doesn't wake Jacob, and goes over to Vincent. "Vincent, what is on your mind?" Vincent is startled back to reality by her touch. "Oh, nothing, my love. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh, I am feeling Okay. I have something to tell you. Let's go into the hallway so we don't wake Jacob."  
  
"You do? "Yeah."  
  
"Okay." She leads Vincent into the hallway. "Yeah, I went to the doctor today."  
  
Mouse goes over to them, and shows them what seems to be one of those lightening balls. "Vincent, Catherine look what Mouse find in tunnels?"  
  
Vincent turns to look and hears their son calling. "He hates to wake up alone." He tells Mouse as Catherine goes to him.  
  
Catherine goes to Jacob. "Honey, it's alright. Mommy's right here."  
  
Jacob looks at Catherine. "Mommy gone. Where Mommy go?"  
  
Catherine goes and hugs Jacob. "I was just outside with Daddy. I am here now."  
  
"Mommy not go," pleads Jacob.  
  
"I am right here, Jacob." Catherine holds him for a while.  
  
Vincent hears his son, and hands the thing back to Mouse, as he leaves, to go back to Jacob, and Catherine. Then he sees them hugging and forgets that Catherine was about to tell him something as he reaches to take his son. "Come here, buddy. Did you have a good day?"  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent. "I had a wonderful day. I have some news, I was trying to tell you. I went to the doctor today, and got some news."  
  
"You did?" Just as Catherine was about to tell him, Father, and Mary came in.  
  
"Vincent, Catherine, I thought we could get some things done. That blanket we started on."  
  
Catherine stutters. "Um, well, I was trying to tell Vincent something."  
  
Father interjects. "Well, we can talk while we work. Vincent, want to play some chess while they talk? We could teach my grandson."  
  
Catherine rolls her eyes. "Well, I was trying to get some privacy, but I guess it could wait." Catherine looks up at Vincent.  
  
Vincent sees that this is important to her, but he doesn't know how to tell his father and Mary to go away.  
  
Mary sees that they need to be alone. "Come on Jacob, I believe this is a time, they need to be alone."  
  
Father looks from Mary, to Vincent and say's. "No, I don't think they mind. Do you Vincent? I know Jacob wants us to stay, don't you little man?"  
  
Vincent has no defense when they use the baby. "Of course you can stay Father."  
  
Vincent silently apologizes to her, and decides to take her to the mirror pool when Jacob falls asleep that night and find out what she wants to tell him. Maybe then they won't be interrupted.  
  
Catherine replies. "Come on Mary we can go finish that blanket." She kisses Vincent. "I will se you later."  
  
Vincent keeps Jacob, and tells him to say bye to Mommy. "Bye Mommy. Me kiss Peeeez?"  
  
Catherine gives him a kiss. "How can I refuse this cute little face?"  
  
Vincent smiles and says, "I don't know, but how are you resisting my cute little face?"  
  
"It isn't easy to resist your cute little face either. I love you so much." She gives them another kiss, and then takes off with Mary to work on the blanket, thinking. 'Soon they will be working on a baby blanket for their baby.' She puts her hand on her stomach.  
  
Father replies. "Well, let's start showing this little guy how to play chess."  
  
"I don't think he's quite old enough for that yet, Father." Replies Vincent. He then puts Jacob down, and pulls a few trucks out of a toy box, for his son and then heads to the table to play chess. All the time, wondering what Catherine wants to tell him.  
  
Catherine in Mary's chambers starts talking to Mary. "Mary, may I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course dear." She notices her hand on her stomach and wonders if she is feeling all right. "Are you feeling all right?" She asks as she looks at her hand.  
  
Catherine looks down at her stomach where she realizes that Mary is looking. "Oh, yeah. Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about. What would you say to Vincent, and I having another baby?"  
  
Mary thinks for a moment, and then replies. "I think that would be wonderful if you feel you are ready. At least Vincent would be around for this one. Are you thinking of having another baby." Mary naively asks.  
  
Catherine kind of snickers at that, "Actually yes." I went to the doctor this morning."  
  
"Really?" Did he say that you could have another one?" Mary is still not catching this.  
  
"Yeah, we have talked about it."  
  
"That's lovely dear." She gets the things out to work on the blanket.  
  
Catherine starts working on part of it. "Actually, I have been trying to get Vincent alone to tell him, that we are going to have a baby, now."  
  
"That's nice dear." Mary say's as she is concentrating on the blanket that she is working on. Then it hits her and she realizes what Catherine just said. She looks shocked and looks up at her. "What did you just say, dear?"  
  
"I am pregnant, that is what I went to the doctor for this morning."  
  
Mary's mouth about drops to the floor, and suddenly she let's out a long scream of excitement and gets up to hug Catherine, "Congratulations. Oh, sweetheart. This is great!"  
  
Catherine hugs her back, "Thanks. Yes, it is.  
  
"You should go tell Vincent. "  
  
"Yeah, that is what I have been trying to do, but we keep getting interrupted."  
  
"Can you help me to get Vincent alone?"  
  
"Let me get rid of Jacob for you."  
  
"Yeah, that is what I have been trying to do, but we keep getting interrupted."  
  
"Let's put this thing away, and we'll go right now."  
  
"Great. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Could you take little Jacob with you, too?"  
  
They put the blanket away, and head back to their chamber where Father and Vincent are still playing chess, and Jacob has his trucks out, on the floor. "Sure, dear."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, honey. I am so happy for you."  
  
We get to Vincent, and Catherine's chambers, and Catherine comes up to them, "Father, I really need to talk to Vincent, I hate to be rude, but may we please be alone?"  
  
Mary tugging on Father, trying to get him to come with her. "Come along, Jacob dear, Let the kids be alone." Then she turns and reaches down for little Jacob and says, "You come play with us in our chamber while daddy and mommy talk." Mary picks him up and winks at Catherine. Say bye-bye to mommy and daddy." Little Jacob waves goodbye to Catherine and Vincent.  
  
Father trying to get information from someone, "What is going on?"  
  
At that time Mary is getting him out the door, "I will explain later. Come on, we need to leave them alone."  
  
Vincent, looking at Catherine and then Mary, "Yes, what is going on?"  
  
Catherine smiles back at Mary, "Thanks Mary. Please make sure we don't get disturbed."  
  
Mary replies while headed down the hall, "Will do."  
  
Father reluctantly goes with Mary.  
  
Vincent knows that what she has to say must be important  
  
Catherine quietly says, "Vincent, why don't you sit down."  
  
"Catherine, if this is your big news, I want to take you to the mirror pool. There we won't get interrupted."  
  
Catherine smiles at him, "Sounds good to me. Maybe we can get better privacy there."  
  
"Let's go." Vincent grabs her hand and his cloak  
  
Catherine follows Vincent to the mirror pool, "I went to see the doctor today and some good news for you."  
  
Vincent places his cloak on the ground and pulls her down to him, "You did? What did he say? Did he tell you why you've been sick?"  
  
"Oh, yeah.  
  
A/N: Steffennie: What do you think Vincent's reaction will be? Does he want another baby? What will happen? R&R! We'll update soon. 


	2. Reaction Time

Reaction Time This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the tv series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
"Oh, yea, and it looks like I will be sick for the next couple of months. We are going to have a baby."  
  
Vincent is completely stunned.  
  
Catherine rubs Vincent's cheek, "Vincent are you alright?"  
  
Vincent touches Catherine's hand, "Yes, my love. I am just so stunned."  
  
Catherine leans against him, "I just wanted to tell you, alone. Mary knows. I had to tell her to get Father out of our chamber."  
  
Vincent holds her close. He can feel her happiness through the bond, but he's not really sure how he feels.  
  
Catherine feels the confusion in the bond, "Vincent, tell me how you are feeling? Are you happy about having another baby?"  
  
Vincent looks down at her, with concern in his eyes, "I'm happy, but I'm a little worried. I wasn't there last time. Was it hard for you?"  
  
"The only hard thing was you not being there, and not knowing if I would live to watch my baby grow up. We can take precautions to make sure that won't happen again. I want to be with you this time. At least you know this time."  
  
Vincent feels guilty for not being there for Jacob, yet he wants to shield her from that, so he tries to block it out of the bond.  
  
"I love you so much Vincent. I am glad to have another baby with you."  
  
"I'm glad too."  
  
Vincent decides that if he lives and regrets the past forever that he will never enjoy Jacob's life or the new baby's life. And he will miss so much.  
  
"But you know what, we need to look to the future, not the past."  
  
Vincent must live now and forget before. He has been given another chance to help his wife during her pregnancy and be there for the birth of this baby. He will do it. "I know."  
  
Catherine gives him a kiss. After they kiss he whispers. "I love you. How long can we leave Jacob with Mary and Father?"  
  
"Well, if I know Mary, she won't mind if we celebrate our good news for a while."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Catherine starts kissing him passionately. They continue to show their love for each other until their passion is spent.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is short, but it is necessary to the story set up. What will the rest of the tunnel community think about the new delivery? What else will happen? Find out in "Telling Jacob." Please R&R. We will update as soon as possible. 


	3. Telling Jacob

Telling Jacob  
  
This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the tv series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
Later that day.  
  
They get to Father's chamber.  
  
Catherine greets Father, and Mary, "Hello Father, Mary we are back."  
  
Mary looks up and says, "Hello." Then to Little Jacob, "Little man, look who's here."  
  
Vincent goes up to his son, "Come here son." He kneels down to wait for his son  
  
Jacob comes up to Vincent and gives him a big hug, and excitedly says, "Daddy, Mommy."  
  
Catherine caresses his cheek, "Did you have fun with Grandpa?"  
  
"Yeah, we had big fun. Grandpa read a story to me."  
  
Vincent smiles at his son, "He did, did he? What story?"  
  
Little Jacob replies, "Little Red Riding Hood."  
  
Catherine replies, "Oh that sounds good. Did you enjoy it?"  
  
Jacob say's still excited, "It was wild. Little Red Riding Hood had to save her Grandmother from big bad wolf."  
  
Vincent sees that he looks tired. He looks at Catherine with a knowing look and turns to Father and Mary, "Thank you both. Father, can we talk in the morning?  
  
Father still in the dark about the baby, "As long as you can tell me what is going on?"  
  
Catherine smiles at him. "We will in the morning Father, I promise."  
  
"Catherine let's go put this little one to bed." Catherine looks at Vincent. "Come on sweetheart. We are both kind of tired." They leave and before they even make it back to their chamber Jacob is asleep.  
  
Catherine watches as Vincent puts Jacob in his bed. "Looks like Father really tuckered this little guy out."  
  
"Yep and now it's your turn. If you lay down, I'll read some poetry to you."  
  
"Oh, that sounds good. I love when you read to me."  
  
Vincent gently lies down and waits for her to crawl into his arms.  
  
Catherine goes and crawls into his arms, "Mmmm, this is very nice."  
  
Vincent starts reading, but before he gets very far he realizes that she is asleep. He begins to think how lucky they are. Then he places his hand on her stomach and falls asleep.  
  
The next morning, she wakes up, still in his arms, and just looks at him for a while. Then Jacob jumps up on the bed, and yells out, "Morning Mommy Daddy!"  
  
Vincent waking up, "Morning son." Vincent says as he grabs his son quickly to keep him from jumping on Catherine's belly.  
  
"Do you think that we should tell him?" He asks Catherine.  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
Jacob excitedly asks, "Tell me what?"  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent, and then back to Jacob, "You are going to have a little brother or sister."  
  
Vincent watches his face for his reaction, and tries to feel what he's feeling through the bond.  
  
Jacob gets excited in Vincent's arms.  
  
"WHEN, WHEN?!?!"  
  
Catherine answers with a smile, "Well, in about seven months."  
  
Jacob disappointed, "That too long. I want him now!"  
  
Vincent smiles at Catherine and as they laugh at their son's reaction  
  
Catherine laughs, "Well, look at it this way, it is something you can help us get ready for, and look forward to."  
  
Vincent gets up and replies, "I better go talk to Father before he hunts me down."  
  
Catherine gets up, "I will go with you."  
  
Vincent sets his son on the floor. Then looks at Catherine, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Well, let me put it to you this way, I got to make it to the bathroom chambers!" Catherine goes and pukes in the bathroom chambers.  
  
Vincent worries and almost feels sorry for her until Jacob speaks.  
  
Jacob looks at Vincent, "What wrong with Mommy?"  
  
Then he sees that this will all be worth it and knows that Catherine feels the same.  
  
"The baby is making her little sick." Vincent tells his son.  
  
"Oh, bad baby."  
  
"No, the baby doesn't mean to, but it happens."  
  
"Okay." Jacob say's with still concern in his eyes, about his Mommy.  
  
Catherine goes back in, "Well, I am ready to tell father now. Vincent asks. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, just don't mention food for a while."  
  
"Yeah, I am sure."  
  
Vincent wonders how truthful she will be with him about how she feels, because she is always trying to protect him and be strong. At least he has the bond. Through that he senses that she doesn't feel great, but that she is okay.  
  
Vincent looks at his son. "Come on Jacob let's go see grandpa."  
  
"Father has gotten used to us being married, I am sure he will be fine with us having another baby, don't you think?"  
  
Vincent just kisses her and heads for Father's chambers carrying Jacob, with Catherine holding his hand, as they walk.  
  
A/N: That chapter was a little longer, so I hope it was satisfactory for you. We know what Jacob thinks, but what will everyone else think? What will Father think? Find out in "Who's Having A Baby?" Please R&R! 


	4. Who's Having A Baby?

Who's Having A Baby?  
  
This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the tv series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
Father looks up when they enter the room, "Good morning."  
  
Catherine walks in with Jacob and Vincent, "Good morning Father."  
  
Jacob holds his hands out, "Grandpa, we have news for you. We are going to have baby!"  
  
Vincent looks nervously at Catherine and then back to Father waiting for his reaction.  
  
Father replies with question, "What are you talking about?!?!"  
  
Jacob replies, "Mommy has baby, make her sick."  
  
Vincent gets more nervous the more that Jacob talks.  
  
Catherine kind of snickers, "Nice way of telling you. I am pregnant."  
  
Father Paces the room, "Well, at least you two are married this time. Are you happy about it?"  
  
Catherine smiles and takes Vincent's free hand, "I am very happy about it."  
  
Vincent also replies, "Yes, we are Father. Even little Jacob is excited. Aren't you?" He anxiously awaits his reply.  
  
Jacob jumps in Vincent's arms, "Yeah, but can't wait. Mommy says he won't be here for a while."  
  
Father comes up to Vincent and Jacob, "That's right. I am happy for you too. Congratulations."  
  
Jacob looks up at Vincent, "Where do babies come from?"  
  
Vincent lets out a sigh of relief and hugs Father, and Catherine, and Father turns red, with embarrassment.  
  
Vincent looks at his son, then over at Catherine. Then he leans Jacob, towards her, and says, "That sounds like a question for Mommy."  
  
"We will tell you, when you are older."  
  
Looking up at Vincent, "And by the way, on that question, you can handle the sons, I will handle the daughters." Vincent is nervous on that one.  
  
A/N: Well, we know what Father thinks. Now what will everyone else think? Find out in "The News Is Out!" Please R&R!!!! 


	5. The News Is Out!

The Miracles Love Brings  
  
The News Is Out  
  
Written by: Edith L. Acker, and Steffennie  
  
This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the t.v. series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
Vincent can sense how nervous and excited Catherine is at the same time. He grabs her hand with his free arm that isn't holding his son. He tries to calm her through the bond as he puts a squirming Jacob down to go get whoever he's calling.  
  
Catherine smiles up at Vincent, as she takes his hand. He watches as his son runs to Mouse. It has always amazed Vincent what lies between Jacob and Mouse.  
  
Mouse takes Jacob. "What big surprise?"  
  
Vincent hopes that Jacob remembers to listen to what Vincent and Catherine told him.  
  
Jacob smiles, "You see."  
  
Flashback: Vincent and Catherine are sitting on the bed. Vincent is holding Jacob as he and Catherine explain that he can't tell anyone about the baby. They want to tell people themselves. They make him promise not to say anything and he does. Vincent is brought back to the present by the sound of his son's laughter.  
  
Catherine looking at the community, "Yes, we have some big news. That I hope you will all like."  
  
Looking up at Vincent.  
  
Vincent wonders if she wants him to tell everyone. Then he realizes that everyone is talking, so he gets their attention. "Everyone, if we could get your attention, we have an announcement to make. Please everyone."  
  
All is quiet, and looks at Vincent, and Catherine.  
  
"Well, we have discovered, Yesterday, that we are going to have another baby. I am pregnant." Replied Catherine with a smile.  
  
Vincent looks for their reactions. Most people seem shocked. But they were happy, and congratulated the couple.  
  
Peter, Joe, and Diana are also there. Peter, and Diana comes up to the couple. Diana hugs each of them.   
  
"Oh, congratulations you two!!!!"  
  
Peter hugs Catherine, and shakes Vincent's hand.  
  
"Hey you two, congratulations. Cant wait to see this one."  
  
Joe is close behind them. He hugs Catherine and says, "Congratulations Radcliff."  
  
Catherine smiles at Joe. "Hey thanks."  
  
Then with a little hesitation, Joe replies. "Can you still come in tomorrow."  
  
Catherine laughs, and replies, "If it is still alright with Vincent?"  
  
Joe backs out of Vincent's arm reach and then waits for his answer  
  
Vincent gives a half smile and says. ''She can come and work as long as you don't push her too hard, or put her on dangerous cases. No dangerous cases, do you understand?"  
  
Joe nods, "Of course."  
  
''Looks like I will be coming in." Replied Catherine  
  
Vincent then replies. ''If you do what I told you not to, then just remember that you have to deal with me."  
  
Joe then said. "I promise I won't do that!"  
  
Catherine smiles, "Great. Looks like I will be working, then.''  
  
A/N: So now everyone knows about the baby! In the next chapter there will be yet another surprise. Don't miss it! Please R&R! We'll post another chapter as soon as possible. 


	6. The Surprise

Beauty and the Beast  
  
The Surprise  
  
Written by: Edith L. Acker, and Steffennie  
  
This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the t.v. series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
Catherine is asleep, with Jacob on their bed when Vincent comes in. Vincent smiles at the sight before him. His son and wife are cuddled as close together as their unborn child will allow as she is now in her seventh month, and she is starting to really show. Vincent quietly grabs some clothes from the hutch and heads down to shower and when he comes back maybe they will be awake. He leaves and returns about 20 minutes later.  
  
Catherine is reading to Jacob at his desk. She looks up, "Hi, sweetheart. How did it go today?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Vincent leans down to kiss her and places his hand on her very swollen belly as he kisses the top of his son's head.  
  
"I am glad all went well. I was thinking, with the baby coming we need a bigger place....I was...thinking maybe since you are known above, maybe we could find a place up above."  
  
"Catherine, I'm not known by many Above because of the way that I look. It would still be dangerous for me to live Above." "Well, if you are still uncomfortable with it."  
  
Vincent is glad that she drops it so quickly.  
  
Later on that night Vincent is waiting in the bed for Catherine while she puts Jacob to bed. He picks up a book trying to block out the thoughts going through his mind. Maybe they should move above, since they would need more room after the baby was born.  
  
Catherine lay's down next to him, snuggling up against him, "I like this. You are going to read to me tonight?"  
  
"Actually, I think we should talk" Vincent said pulling her to him and setting the book down.  
  
She kind of turns in his arms, and looks up, "About what?"  
  
He places his hand on her huge belly and searches for the right words. "I think you were right earlier when you said that we will need a bigger place with this baby."  
  
Catherine puts her hand on his, "Oh, what do you have in mind? So you are considering moving up above?"  
  
"I think that we could move Above. It will still be dangerous, so we will have to be very cautious."  
  
"Yes, we can be cautious, just trying to convince Father of this, is another problem."  
  
"We'll worry about Father later."  
  
"I am glad you are reconsidering this." "Catherine, this will mean that the windows stay closed in whatever room I am in and most likely so that we take no chances, they should stay closed."  
  
"Yes, I understand."  
  
"We can go on the balcony in the evening only and we have to be careful that we never open the door to people that we don't know if I'm anywhere in sight."  
  
"I completely understand sweetheart. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. You should get some rest. I'll talk to Father tomorrow and we can have the children and everyone else help us start packing tomorrow. We could probably be moved Above by the beginning of next week. Is that soon enough?"  
  
"I will rest. That sounds wonderful. Oh, yeah."  
  
"It will give us time to settle in before the baby is born, right?  
  
"Yes, we still have a month and a half."  
  
Vincent helped Catherine scoot down, and under the blankets, and pulled her closer, to him. He put his hand on the baby and gently held her as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Catherine wakes up still snuggling up against Vincent, sighing, against him, thinking he is the most wonderful man in the world.  
  
He feels her move and hears her sigh. He opens his eyes and feels the baby move as he starts to move his hand.  
  
"The Baby kicked."  
  
He smiles as he remembers where they were when the baby moved for the 1st time. They were by the mirror pool watching the waterfall. They had had a picnic and Jacob was lying next to them asleep. Catherine had crawled into his lap and he had placed his hand on her barely visible belly and as they watched the waterfall, the baby moved. Catherine had gasped and he was amazed. He had never felt a baby move, so he couldn't believe it. It completely awed him and it made him realize that this was for real.  
  
Catherine thinking of the way they are finally a family. Their wedding day, of how he looked, how they were finally together forever. Thinking of their kiss, she smiles, "You know Vincent, you are the most wonderful husband, and Father." Snuggling even closer to him, with her head buried in his chest.  
  
Vincent is drawn back to reality from his memories when he hears her speaks. He looks down and smiles. He kisses her and says, "And you are the best mom and wife alive."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"The day that I first felt the baby move. Do you remember it?"  
  
"Yes, that was the most special moment to me. It felt good to feel the baby move."  
  
"It was special to me because I was never there to feel Jacob move." Vincent looked very guilty and he wondered if he would ever be able to think of her pregnancy and the birth of their son, their first child, and not feel guilty.  
  
Catherine was feeling his guilt. She got up on one elbow, and replied, "Honey, it wasn't your fault, please stop feeling guilty about my first pregnancy."  
  
"I should have been there. I will never forgive myself for not being there when you needed me and for missing the birth of our son."  
  
"But you weren't able to, I understand that. You should too." Vincent still feels ashamed, but can't talk about it anymore, because his son just leaped on the bed with them  
  
Catherine sat up, taking Jacob into her hands. Jacob excitedly say's, "Mommy, Daddy. Gandpa want me to come get you for Breakfast."  
  
Catherine replies, "Well, looks like we better get ready, and go to breakfast."  
  
Vincent takes Jacob and tries to help Catherine get out of bed, which seems to get harder and harder the more the baby grows. Then he gets up and says, "You get dressed my love, and I'll take care of Jacob, and myself.''  
  
Catherine finally gets up after a few tries, and replies, "I will get the hang of this. Okay." She gives Jacob, and Vincent both a kiss. "I love you both so much."  
  
Vincent replies. "I love you too." He kisses her and rubs her belly and then picks up his son, and dresses him.  
  
Catherine goes and picks out a beautiful flowery maternity dress, and puts it on. "I am ready."  
  
Vincent sends Jacob to her to tie his shoes and finishes getting ready  
  
Catherine ties his shoes. She looks up at her son, "You look handsome today."  
  
Jacob smiled. "Thank you, Mommy."  
  
Vincent comes out and says, "Everyone ready?"  
  
Jacob comes up to Vincent. "Daddy carry me." Holding his hands up to Vincent.  
  
Vincent picks him up, and helps Catherine stand up and they head for the Library. On the way there, he looks at her and says, "I think I'm going to talk to Father about our moving while we eat. What do you think?"  
  
"I hope he takes it well."  
  
"Me too. Maybe Mary can help us out, too."  
  
"Good idea and I am sure she'll be there."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was thinking we should find a place that would have some kind of entrance to the tunnels."  
  
"Why don't we move back into your old apartment, it's been staying empty as our get away house, so why not live there?"  
  
"That's only a one bedroom apartment. That does sound good though."  
  
"Catherine, what if we change the office into a bedroom, for the kids, and we can keep the baby with us until it outgrows the bassinet, and there will be a crib in Jacob's room for it then."  
  
"Oh, that sounds good."  
  
"Great, now that we settled that, we can have a good breakfast and then tell Father, were going above." Catherine a little nervous on telling Father says, "Yeah. I am a little bit nervous on telling Father, you know how overprotective he is."  
  
"I know I can feel it. Don't be, you can just sit there, and hold our children, and I will tell him."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They enter the library, and Jacob is squirming around like crazy so Vincent puts him down, and he runs to Father.  
  
Catherine smiling," That is a site."  
  
Father picks up Jacob. "Hello, sweetie. How is my little grandson?"  
  
Jacob replies. "Fine, Gampa."  
  
Vincent smiles, and pulls a chair out for Catherine, to sit in.  
  
"So you guy's will probably need a bigger chamber, with the baby coming." Inquires Father.  
  
Vincent looks at Catherine, as she sits down and turns back to Father, "Actually, I wanted to speak with you about that Father."  
  
"Go ahead. What do you have in mind?"  
  
Vincent feels Catherine trying to give him strength through the bond. "We are thinking that maybe we could move into Catherine's old apartment, and stay there."  
  
Father gets up out of his chair. "You know how I feel about you going up above, now you want to move up there? I don't think so. You know what would happen to you, your children, and even to Catherine, if you were seen up there?"  
  
Catherine slowly gets up, and replies, "Father, we will be careful. We have talked about this, and we have made plans. We are doing this." She looks up at Vincent.  
  
Vincent goes on, "Father, we can do this, if we take a few simple precautions.  
  
Father still a little skeptical, "What kind of precautions?"  
  
"I'm sure that Catherine will agree to move back down here if there is any indication of danger, for any of us."  
  
"Of course." Catherine replies.  
  
Vincent continues, "We'll keep the curtains closed. I will never answer the phone. I will hide every time there is a knock on the door, at least until Catherine told me it was safe."  
  
Father still upset by this. "What if you slip up, what will happen then?"  
  
Vincent replies, "We won't slip up. We will be careful because we know that our lives depend on that caution."  
  
Catherine is getting upset at Fathers accusations, and attitude, and replies roughly, "Father I have wanted to say this for many years now, and it is about time you listened."  
  
Father starts to interrupt but Catherine interrupts him, "Father don't even start to say anything till I am finished. You have been way over protective of Vincent; it almost cost us getting together. If it wasn't for our love, we wouldn't be together today. You need to lay off. You need to let Vincent, and I live our lives." Catherine sits down, while Father is in shock. Vincent senses that she is getting upset, and he doesn't like that because of how far along her pregnancy is, so he sends her the message to calm down, through the bond. "Father, Catherine is right. I would never have found her and Jacob if I hadn't disobeyed you and went on a hunt to find them."  
  
Father then replies, "I guess I have been over protective." Looking at Vincent," But that is cause I love you, Vincent. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Catherine answers, "Yeah, you love him, and I do too. But you over loved him. You need to break the apron strings. Need to let Vincent, and I live our own lives, with our children."  
  
Vincent goes over to where Father is, and hugs him, and says, "Father, I love you, and would never hurt you. But I need to move on with my life, and Catherine and I think that this is the best thing that we can do for our family now. Do you understand?"  
  
Father looks at his son, then at Catherine and Jacob, "I guess I knew this day had to come sometime or another. Okay, I guess I have no choice. Will I be able to come up and visit you?"  
  
"Of course." Vincent reassures him.  
  
Catherine wanting to get up, to hug him, but cant, replies, "Yes, you will always be welcome, to visit us. Just because we are moving up there, doesn't mean, you can't come to see your family."  
  
Vincent assures him, "We would never keep your grandchildren from you."  
  
Father then asks, "Okay, when will you be moving?" . Catherine answers, "Well, we would like to move in as soon as possible."  
  
Vincent adds, ''We want to start packing today, and then we can move on Saturday."  
  
"Okay we can have the tunnel dwellers help you move your stuff up there", replied Father.  
  
"We will need help, since Catherine can't do a lot with her pregnancy, being so far along. Great." Father looks at Catherine with concern in his eyes, "Catherine you are only a month and a half from having this baby. I really don't think you ought to do anything."  
  
"I will let her supervise, and she can move light things", replies Vincent, holding Catherine hands.  
  
Father answered, "Okay, but be very careful."  
  
Catherine gave him a hug, "I will be very careful. I don't want anything to happen to this little bundle of joy." She puts her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Okay, so I guess we can get you started", answered Father.  
  
Vincent goes to her, and helps her get up and then he picks Jacob, up and they head back to their chambers. He turns to Father, at the top of the stairs, and says, "We're going to get started and anyone else that comes we'll put to work." They leave.  
  
A/N: So what did you think of that surprise? Good or bad? Was it what you were thinking it was? In the next chapter there is another surprise, but it's not as good as this chapter's. Just be prepared for the drama to start. Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Labor Day

Beauty and the Beast  
  
The Miracles Love Brings  
  
Written by: Edith L. Acker, and Steffennie This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the TV series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
Catherine is unpacking some boxes, and she feels some pain.* OH.  
  
Vincent is in the soon to be nursery/big boy room with Jacob. Jacob is playing with toys while Vincent is attempting to set up a changing table when he thinks he hears something. He doesn't hear anything else, so he thinks it was just a noise. That is until he feels something through the bond  
  
Catherine in a panic, "OH, God no."  
  
Not sure what it was until he hears Catherine scream again.  
  
Jamie with a concerned look on her face asks. "Catherine Are you alright?"  
  
Catherine replied. "Jamie, go get Vincent."  
  
Vincent looks at his son and hears Jamie speaking. He tells Jacob. "Stay here buddy. Daddy will be right back."  
  
Jamie goes running into where Vincent is. "Vincent, Catherine is in pain."  
  
Vincent looks at Jacob. "Okay little man?"  
  
Jacob answers. "Okay Daddy."  
  
"I know. Jamie please sit with him. Don't let him come out. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand." She goes over to where Jacob is and starts playing with him.  
  
Vincent quickly thanks her and runs to Catherine who is in the living room standing over a box.  
  
"Catherine, what is it, my love?"  
  
"I think I am in labor. But it's too early."  
  
Vincent is trying to stay calm, but is having a hard time. "Are you sure? It's much too early for the baby."  
  
"I am positive. This is the way I felt with Jacob. I know. I am scared"  
  
Vincent is stalling. "Maybe it's those Braxton Hicks contractions that are easily mistaken for real labor pains."  
  
"Are you talking about false labor?"  
  
Vincent is just hoping that someone like Father or Peter show up soon, since he doesn't know what to do. "Yes my love. Could it be that?"  
  
"I don't know. I have only had one, so far. But it has been about 3 or 4 minutes."  
  
Vincent says hopefully. "Then it could be false labor." He is still hoping that Father or Peter shows up soon. Vincent tries to think what Father would do. "Catherine, why don't you lie down and rest."  
  
"Okay, I think that is best. The excitement is probably upsetting the baby."  
  
"You're probably just over stimulated and the baby is responding to that. It's too early, so I'm sure it's a false alarm."  
  
Catherine is lying on the bed, as she feels another contraction coming along, and she starts thinking about when the three of them first heard the baby's heart beat.   
  
Flashback: Catherine is looking at Jacob. "You hear that heartbeat?"  
  
Jacob looks up at her. "Yeah Mommy, that is cool. Is that what mine sounds like?"  
  
Vincent comes into the hospital chamber. He had been working in another chamber and had nearly forgotten that they had an appointment with Father and Peter to check on the baby.  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent as he enters, "Hi, sweetheart."  
  
As Vincent entered the chamber he heard the noise as he was trying to catch his breath. He walks over to Catherine and his son and sees the light in his son's eyes, "Hi, my love. What's that noise; he asks as he picks his son up and grabs Catherine's hands  
  
"Oh, that is the Babies heartbeat." Catherine say's holding Vincent's hand.  
  
Vincent's face shows complete amazement and suddenly he can't imagine that he missed this with Jacob. That makes him feel guilty, but the sound of his unborn child's heartbeat takes away the guilt and makes him forget and be thankful that he's here now.  
  
Catherine kisses his hand, "Oh, Vincent. I am glad to be able to share this with the two of you."  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Catherine yells out in pain again. "OH!!!! VINCENT."  
  
Vincent quickly turns back to her. He was going to check on Jacob, since Catherine was resting, but not when she hollered. Vincent runs back to her side, "Another one, my love?"  
  
"Another one. I am scared."  
  
Vincent takes her hand. "Don't be scared. I'm here." He places a hand on her belly and feels the strength of the contraction. As he feels the strength of the contraction, it takes him back a couple of months.  
  
Flashback: Vincent Catherine and Jacob are spending a quiet evening in their chamber. Vincent is playing on the floor with Jacob, while Catherine lies on the bed looking through pregnancy books and baby name books are spread all around her. He still can't believe that they are going to have another baby and be blessed by another amazing miracle.  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent, and Jacob. "You know according to these books we should be feeling the baby kick about now."  
  
It's becoming more obvious the more her belly grows, but he's not sure he will believe it until the baby is here.  
  
Vincent looks up, "I hope that happens soon. It better happen when I'm here. I missed everything with Jacob; I don't want to miss a moment of this one."  
  
Catherine sits down next to them in a chair, afraid to sit on the floor, afraid she won't get back up. She takes Vincent and Jacob's hands and put it on her belly. "Let's see what we can feel now."  
  
Amazingly there is a slight jerk that Vincent feels beneath his hand. He looks at Catherine as if asking is that what I think it was?  
  
Catherine smiles at him. "It sure is. He kicked."  
  
Vincent smiled, and replied. "That's amazing!"  
  
Jacob smiles and laughs, "Wow, Mommy. I felt him too. Cool."  
  
Vincent is totally amazed and can't wait to hold this child.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Vincent is pulled back to the present by the tight grip that Catherine has on his hand as she tries to make it through this hard contraction. He is worried but must keep it out of the bond somehow so that she doesn't know that he's afraid too.  
  
Catherine looking at Vincent, says, "I think we need Father, and Peter."  
  
"Right." Vincent replies, and then yells.   
  
"Mouse! Mouse! Come here!"  
  
Mouse comes in. "Mouse here. What wrong?"  
  
"Mouse, go get Father and Peter now! Tell them to come quick that Catherine is having contractions" answered Vincent, trying to hide his nervousness. "Hurry!"  
  
"Okay good, okay fine. Mouse go now."  
  
He hears Jacob holler and can hear Jamie struggling to keep him in the room.  
  
Jacob trying to get out of Jamie's arms, "I want see Mommy."  
  
Vincent notices that the contraction is loosening.  
  
Jamie struggling to keep a hold of Jacob, "No Jacob. You wait here."  
  
Vincent looks at Catherine. "Catherine, can I go to him real quick?"  
  
Jacob yells out, "Mommy in pain. Me go."  
  
Catherine starting to relax replies, "Yeah, you need to calm him down."  
  
"Should I bring him in here or just make him stay in there?"  
  
"I think he ought to come in here. I don't think Jamie will be able to keep him in there."  
  
"Okay, I'll go get him."  
  
Jamie is still trying to keep hold of Jacob.  
  
Jacob hollers, "Me go see Mommy."  
  
Vincent goes to Jacob, "Thanks Jamie."  
  
"Come here little man" Vincent says as he picks him up.  
  
Jacob goes up to Vincent, "Mommy in pain."  
  
"I know buddy. Listen Daddy wants to tell you something. Can you listen real close for me?"  
  
"Me listen."  
  
"Good boy" replied Vincent, picking Jacob up. "The baby wants to come, so remember Mommy and Daddy said that it would hurt mommy when the baby came?"  
  
"Yeah. I feel through bond, too."  
  
"I know buddy. Well, we'll go see Mommy but remember the pain is good because the baby will be here soon."  
  
"I see sister, soon?  
  
Vincent walks back to Catherine and thinks. 'Sometimes this bond is a blessing and sometimes it's a curse.'   
  
Then out loud Vincent replies, "I hope so buddy. I hope so."  
  
Catherine is still lying on the bed, and she is having another contraction. Catherine sees Vincent, and Jacob come in.   
  
Jacob say's, "Mommy."  
  
Vincent can tell that Catherine is having another contraction. He goes to the bed and puts Jacob on the end and moves to the side and grabs her hand.  
  
During the contraction, Catherine thought back when they first found out the baby was a girl.   
  
Flashback: Catherine is on an examination table, and Vincent is in there with her.   
  
Catherine looking at the screen replies, "Wow, a girl."  
  
Peter was showing the sonogram to Vincent, and Catherine, replying.  
  
"See there is her head, and her feet, and arms. It is definitely a girl."  
  
Vincent is amazed. He can't believe that's his little girl on that screen. A second miracle of their intense love and this time he would be there for everything. He can't wait for the baby to be born and trying to keep everything personal, he tries to convey his enthusiasm through the bond to Catherine.  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent, with Love in her eye's, holding his hand, she replies, "I love you, Vincent."  
  
Vincent stares into her beautiful eyes and says, "I love you too."  
  
At that time Peter comes in with Mouse, "How far apart are the contractions?"  
  
Catherine takes Vincent's hand. He gently places one hand on her belly, so he can monitor the contractions a little bit. He tries to give her strength through the bond, while hiding the anxiousness and fear away from her.  
  
Catherine after the contraction says, "I would say about 15 minutes apart.   
  
Mary goes to where Vincent and places her hand next to his on Catherine's rather swollen belly.  
  
Father is now trying to access the situation while Jacob is rambling on about something.  
  
Peter comes up to Father, "Jacob, may I talk to you?"  
  
Father answers, "Jacob, stop now. Let me help mommy."  
  
Father answers, "Peter what is your assessment?"  
  
Peter really concerned about the baby, replies, "Well, I would like to talk to you in the other room, please."  
  
"All right then."  
  
Father glances at Mary and tells her with his eyes to stay put and to keep everyone calm. Mary nods her head in understanding. Father follows Peter into the other room  
  
Peter looks at Father, "My problem is that this baby is coming a month and a half early, and usually on a preemie, we need an incubator. I would like to take her to the hospital, but I know that is out of the question. Do you have the right equipment in the hospital chamber?"  
  
"Yes, but it is not a newer model. Is there anyway that you could get a new one from the hospital?"  
  
"I can have someone bring some equipment here. Or down below. Is there another helper in my hospital that you can trust to take it down, or send someone after the equipment?"  
  
"No, but Mary and I could look after Catherine while you hurry to get the equipment."  
  
"OK, then why don't you explain to Vincent, and Catherine,while I go get the equipment, they need to know what is going on. If I know Vincent, he already suspects something is wrong, with us talking in here. And then you guy's can Take Catherine down below in the hospital chamber too."  
  
"Will do. Peter, hurry!" Father goes back in the room and sees that Catherine is relaxed, so she must not be having a contraction.  
  
"I will" Peter leaves.  
  
Father asks, "Vincent Mary could you come here for a second?"   
  
Then he turns to Catherine, "We'll be right back my dear."  
  
Catherine in a frantic voice asks, "Father, what is going on?"  
  
Father turns to Catherine as Vincent and Mary pass him. "Catherine, don't worry dear. We'll take care of everything. Just relax."   
  
Father then leaves to join Vincent and Mary.  
  
Mary, Vincent, and Father go into the living room.  
  
Mary asks with concern for Catherine and the baby, "Jacob, what's going on?"  
  
Catherine about in tears replies, "Is my baby going to be alright?"  
  
Catherine lay's back.*  
  
Father pretends that he didn't hear her question. He couldn't tell her that the baby could die.  
  
Mary asks once again, "What's going on?"  
  
Father starts slowly looking between Vincent and Mary, "Well, as you both know the baby is early."  
  
Vincent getting impatient, "Tell us something we don't know."  
  
Mary still concerned voice asks, "Do we have the right equipment for a Preemie?"  
  
Father gives Vincent a look and Vincent apologizes. Father then turns to Mary to answer her question, "Peter has gone to the hospital to get some special equipment. We need to move Catherine Below as quickly as possible. We don't want her to have the baby here."  
  
Vincent nods his head as he feels the strange feeling in his stomach that he gets every time Catherine has a contraction.   
  
Mary suggests, "We should take the park entrance. We don't have a latter to climb there."  
  
Vincent quickly goes to her side leaving Father and Mary in the living room.  
  
Father answers, "You're right, but I'm not sure we can take her that far and Vincent can't go with us it's still light out. I don't think we should move her without Vincent. We'll have to find a way to take her through the basement."  
  
"Yeah, you're right about that. Neither one of them, will go for that" Mary replies.  
  
"We better get in there and move her."  
  
Father and Mary enter the room and Father is sees little Jacob and realizes that he didn't think about getting him below and would probably take Vincent, Mary and himself to get Catherine Below.   
  
Just as he starts to worry Jamie comes out of the nursery and turns to Father.  
  
It hit Catherine that the bond is also shared with Jacob, "Vincent, Jacob can feel my pain too. What are we going to do about that? We know how to block, but I don't think we taught him."  
  
Vincent looks down at Catherine, and says, "Catherine, I'm not sure that he can be taught to block it. But we don't feel it the same way that you feel the contraction. It's a dull ache. It won't hurt him."  
  
Catherine replies with some relief on that point, "Good, I hate to think of either of you going through what I am going through."  
  
Vincent instantly feels sorry that he ever touched her.  
  
Father turns to Jamie and requests, "Jamie, take Jacob Below and occupy him."  
  
Catherine taking Vincent's hand, "It will be worth it all, once we are holding our baby."  
  
Vincent nods and sends the warmth of his love through the bond to her.  
  
Catherine sends hers back to him, "I love you so much."  
  
Father looks at Catherine saying, "Catherine, we need to get you Below as quickly as possible. We will have to use the basement entrance, because the sun is still up."  
  
Catherine looks at Father, "Is the baby alright?"  
  
Father looks at Vincent and requests, "Vincent, you go down and wait. Mary and I will help Catherine, because it might take her longer. We think so. Peter is getting us some better equipment from the hospital, but in the meantime I need you in the hospital chamber, so I can monitor both you and the baby more closely. Is everyone clear on what is going to happen?"  
  
Catherine replies, "Yeah, I am clear."  
  
Mary answers, "Yeah, ready."  
  
Father then replies, "We need to do this quickly and draw as little attention to ourselves as possible."  
  
Vincent looks from Father back to Catherine and down at his own hand resting on her belly, "Are you ready, my love?"  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent, "Yeah, I'm ready. Are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Father looks at Vincent, "Vincent go and we will be there in a few minutes. Jamie is waiting in the hall; she can help make sure you're not seen."  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent, "I will be alright. Just wait for us at the basement entrance."  
  
Vincent glances down at her and tries to calm his nervousness of leaving her, so she can't feel it through the bond. All he can think of is her having to go through Jacob's birth with only that mad man and some quack doctor. He will never get over his guilt of not being there for her with Jacob. He just hopes that she can't feel his emotions through the bond. He kisses her hand that he's holding and leans down to kiss her belly before whispering, "I love you." in her ear. He then turns to leave and go to Jamie and his son  
  
Jamie looks up at Vincent, "Vincent, everything will be alright. We will pray for her, and the baby."  
  
"Thank you Jamie, but we must hurry."  
  
"Yes, we must."  
  
Vincent senses the start of a contraction for Catherine and that his son is nervous and needs his father to comfort him a little bit.  
  
Jacob looks up at Vincent and asks, "Daddy, is Mommy and sister alright?"  
  
Catherine feeling the contraction, "OH GOD HERE COMES ANOTHER."  
  
Flashback: Catherine is lying on the bed, where she is kidnapped, and She is pretty much showing on Jacob's pregnancy. She looks down at her belly, "Oh, sweetheart, your Daddy will come to our rescue. Your Daddy is a wonderful man. I am just scared. This stupid guy, Gabriel is willing to kill me to get to you.  
  
In the present, Vincent feels a strange sense that Catherine feels something is wrong. Then he realizes that it's like a memory that's bothering her and suddenly he knows that she is thinking about something regarding Jacob's pregnancy or birth. He feels guilty, yet again and then remembers his pact to focus on the present and forget the past.  
  
Back to Flashback: Catherine puts her hand on her belly, "Your Father is the best thing that ever happened to me. I just wish I was able to tell him about you, before I got here. He doesn't even know you are coming." Looking at the ceiling, "Oh, Vincent, where are you. We really need you."  
  
End of flashback  
  
He turns to Jamie "Hand me Jacob."  
  
He takes Jacob and they head toward the basement with Jamie as the look out.  
  
Jacob concerned for Mommy and Sister, "Daddy, is Mommy, and sister going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes, they'll be fine. Hold tight to daddy and don't let go until I tell you to. Okay?"  
  
Back in the apartment...  
  
Catherine sighing, says, "This is going to be a long walk."  
  
Mary rushes to Catherine's side as Father places his hand on her belly to monitor the contraction."  
  
Father can't wait to get her Below, so there was a more accurate reading. He feels the contraction start to fade.  
  
In the basement...  
  
Vincent has now made it to the tunnels. As soon as Jamie is down he hands Jacob to her and tells her to keep a close watch to make sure he doesn't try to come to the hospital chamber.  
  
"I will."  
  
Then he turns his attention to Jacob, "You be a good boy for daddy okay? Stay with Jamie and do what she tells you until daddy comes to get you."  
  
Jacob answers, "I will." Then asks, "You come get me once sister is born?"  
  
Vincent answers, "Good boy. Yes, Buddy, I will come and get you."  
  
Then looking at Jamie he says, "Jamie go and remember what I said. Thank you Jamie."  
  
Jacob says, "Goody."  
  
Jamie then replies, "You're welcome. Anytime."  
  
Back in the apartment...  
  
Father is trying to help Catherine up, "Come on dear. Let's get you Below before the next one."  
  
Mary is also helping her get up.  
  
Catherine says, "Thank you Father. Yes, let's get below."  
  
They slowly head out of the apartment and towards the basement. Father turns to Mary and Catherine, "I think we should take the elevator. The less steps the better. Mary, don't you agree?"  
  
Mary answers, "I agree. In case Catherine has a contraction on the way down."  
  
They reach the elevator and as the doors close Father is going over a mental checklist   
  
"One. Peter is getting the equipment. Two. Jacob is taken care of, thanks to Jamie Three. Vincent is waiting for us. Four. Mary and I are getting Catherine Below Five. The best thing is that we have moved Catherine almost down to the tunnels and no contractions! Just one more floor and then we are off. So far so good. We'll make it without any contractions if this luck keeps up."  
  
Catherine has another contraction, "Jeesh one more floor."  
  
Father turns and says aloud, "I spoke too soon." He places his hand on her belly again as she is trying to cope with the pain. 'This is a good one.' He thinks.  
  
Catherine yells out, "Aaack!" Right then the doors open  
  
Vincent wants to run to her as he feels the contraction with her, but he knows that for her and the baby's safety he must do as Father asked and that was to wait for them.  
  
Catherine yells, "Oh, this is a good one."  
  
Father then asks, "Catherine, dear can you walk for me. I know the contractions are getting harder, but if we don't get out the doors will close and I want to get you to a monitor as quick as possible."  
  
Catherine replies, "I can try. I know at least I can get out the elevator."  
  
He tries with Mary's help to get her to walk while still keeping one hand on her belly, so he can monitor the contraction somewhat.  
  
Flashback: She starts to have her first contraction, while pregnant with Jacob. She is whispering so Gabriel and his men won't hear her. "Oh, God, no. I don't want to have my baby here. No, please God no." Looking down at her belly, "Come on little one, cant you wait till Daddy comes? I don't want to lose you."  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
In the present Vincent, Vincent feels that Catherine is having yet another rather intense contraction, not only that but she is thinking about the birth of Jacob again, and this time, he is sure that's what she is thinking of.   
  
Outside of the Flashback, she thinks. 'Get a grip Catherine. You have family and friends, and even Vincent here this time. You are not alone this time. You can't be thinking of the past. You need to be concentrating on the contractions of this pregnancy, and getting this baby out, safe and sound.  
  
They get just barely out of the elevator before, the doors close.  
  
Father looks around, and seeing that the place is empty, he stands listening to Catherine coping with the pain, with Mary holding her hand, and his hand on her belly.   
  
The contraction ends, "Oh, these are getting tough."  
  
They must get her below quickly, because these contractions are getting much stronger and are coming closer together and this is the second baby, so she can go quickly.  
  
Father looking at Catherine asks, "Are you ready to walk, my dear?"  
  
Catherine then replies, "Yeah, I am ready."  
  
Vincent feels the contraction end and her start to approach him.  
  
Catherine reaching him, says, "Vincent, I am here."  
  
Vincent sees her coming and waits at the bottom as she tries to maneuver around her enormous belly, and tries to climb down the ladder.  
  
Father and Mary are watching from above. She slowly climbs down the ladder.  
  
Vincent keeps a hand below her and hopes that she doesn't fall, or have another contraction.  
  
Father yells from above, "Vincent do you have her?"  
  
Vincent answers from below, "Yes, Father."  
  
Catherine gets down on the ground, "I know I am probably heavy, but could you please carry me?"  
  
Vincent has no problem, and picks her up. Catherine holds onto Vincent's neck. Father helps Mary climb down the ladder, and begins his own descent which takes him a few minutes with his leg and all.  
  
Mary looking at Catherine, making sure she is alright, and then looking at Vincent and Father, she replies, "Come on, let's go before we have this baby right here."   
  
Father and Vincent picks up the pace. Both are hoping that she doesn't have any contractions on the way to the hospital chamber.  
  
They get almost to the hospital chamber, and she has another contraction.   
  
"OH, MY GOSH, ANOTHER ONE."   
  
Vincent can feel through the bond that this one is pretty strong.  
  
Father rushes to monitor it with his hand on her belly again.  
  
Catherine is holding tight to Vincent's neck.  
  
Vincent, seeing that Catherine is starting to let the pain control her instead of her controlling the pain, he encourages her to breathe. "It's Okay my love. Just breathe. I'm right here."  
  
Flashback: We are in the deliver room, of where Gabriel had her, with Jacobs's pregnancy. "No, leave me alone. Let me go home."  
  
Gabriel with an evil grin, "This is my baby, and your giving birth to my dear." He say's as he tries to stroke her face.  
  
Catherine jerks her head back, in disgust, "DONT TOUCH ME. THIS IS MY BABY. NOT YOURS. VINCENT WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Gabriel tells the doctor to give her something to make this happen faster, "We cant have that beast getting here before I have my baby in my hands."  
  
Outside the flashback, Catherine is getting too much into the memory, and feels that it is real, and yells out, "VINCENT WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Vincent startled says, "I'm right here, my love. I am holding you."  
  
He speaks softly knowing that she had been deep in some very awful memories, and in a way feeling guilty that she had ever had to deal with that.  
  
Catherine feeling the baby coming out, "Oh, the baby is coming. I feel the head trying to crown."  
  
Father quickly apologizes as he lifts her dress and looks, "Dear God, Vincent, the baby is crowning. Lay her down here."  
  
A/N: I guess the surprise in this one is obvious, huh? What did you think of the ending? Was it all unexpected enough? If you think this is dramatic stay tuned! I can't say anything about the next chapter without ruining it, so you'll just have to read it. Please read and review! Happy New Year! 


	8. Uh Oh Trouble

Beauty and the Beast  
  
The Miracles Love Brings  
  
Written by: Edith L. Acker, and Steffennie  
  
This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the TV series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent, "Looks like we are going to have this baby here."  
  
Father checks her as Vincent holds her. Father finishes and asks,  
  
"Catherine, I think we can make it to the hospital chamber before you have the baby, will you let us?"  
  
Catherine nervous about the delivery replies, "Yeah, I don't want to have it here."  
  
"It's better for you, and the baby. We have equipment, there, and Peter will be there to help. Vincent, we have to hurry." Father replies.  
  
"Please hurry." Catherine said nervously.  
  
Vincent starts to run. They get to the hospital chamber. Catherine looks at Father, "Father will the baby be alright?"  
  
Father looks from her to his son, and over to Peter.  
  
Vincent repeats Catherine's question, "Father? The Baby? Will it be  
  
okay?" He grabs Catherine's hand as they wait for the answer.  
  
Peter looks over at Catherine, then at Father, not sure how to answer that question.  
  
Father simply answers, "I hope so. Dear God, I hope so."  
  
Catherine yells out, "ANOTHER CONTRACTION."  
  
Vincent can feel the strength of this one, and even though, the bond seems to dull it, it's still intense in him, so he can't imagine how intense it is for her. He starts to worry.  
  
"I WANT THIS TO BE OVER." Catherine yells once again.  
  
"What if the baby is sick, or worse, dies? What if Catherine is the one to die?" Vincent thinks to himself. Then out loud he says, "I know my love, I know. Hold on, a little longer."  
  
"Oh God, Father don't worry about me, save the baby. Save the baby."  
  
Vincent tries not to let the feeling of panic in him, so he silently prays.   
  
"God please don't take her or the baby. Let her live. Please God! LET HER LIVE!"  
  
Father knows what his son is thinking, because he had thought the same thing when he looked at Catherine, "We're going to do everything we can to save you both. Trust us."  
  
Peter prays to himself, "Oh God, I know Vincent can't take loosing either of them, and to tell you the truth, neither can I. Please don't let us lose them."  
  
Catherine looks up at Father and Peter, "I know Father, but I have lived my life, she hasn't. Please, I don't want to leave Vincent, but if it comes to a choice save the baby."  
  
Hopefully..." Vincent interrupts, "That won't happen. He will save you both, my love."  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent, leaning against him. "I know, I love you."   
  
Praying to herself, 'God I know this is asking a lot, but I don't to go  
  
right now. I want to see my little girl grow, and Jacob. I don't want to  
  
leave Vincent, and our children. Not yet, anyway, and keep my baby safe." "I don't think I can take loosing her. She hasn't lived her life yet."  
  
Vincent holds her. "I love you, too, darling." He pulls her against him,  
  
and strokes her belly, as he silently prays over protection over them both. For he knows he couldn't live with out Catherine or the child that was another reminder of the strength, and their love.  
  
Catherine thinks back to when Gabriel is getting ready to give her the  
  
lethal injection. "Oh, God, leave me alone."  
  
Catherine starts to tense up thinking about that horrible night, not so long ago. Leaning against Vincent, she whispers. "Oh, God help us."  
  
Vincent holds her close and places one hand on her back, and rubs her hair while the other hand is rubbing her belly. As he rubs it dawns on him that her belly, will be gone soon, and in it's place will be a beautiful baby lying in her loving arms.  
  
Catherine really in a concerned state, but trying to stay calm, "Father, what's going on, what do you need me to do? Push or what?"  
  
Father checks her again and answers, "You can push on the next  
  
contraction. You must listen closely to me, and follow everything I say exactly. Do you understand? Catherine this is important."  
  
"Yes, I understand. Just save our baby."  
  
Vincent worries, every time she says that, because he wants her to be alive to raise their children with him.  
  
Catherine knows that she wants to be there for their little ones, but if it comes to it, she had lived her life; she wants at least their daughter to live. Another contraction comes, "Oh, here it comes again. Father, do I push now?"  
  
Father answering her question, "Yes, Catherine, push now."  
  
Vincent helps her raise up and tries to give her strength, "Push, honey, push."  
  
Catherine starts to push, "AAAACK."  
  
"That's it come on push harder" Vincent encourages her.  
  
Father says, "Okay, take a breath and push again."  
  
Catherine takes a breath and pushes hard, "OOOH."  
  
"Good job" cheers Vincent, "Keep going honey."  
  
Father replies, "Take a quick breath and push one more time."  
  
"It's hard, I don't know if I can keep this up much longer" answered  
  
Catherine about out of breath, dropping against Vincent.  
  
"Of course you can, my love" encourages Vincent, "You can do anything my love."  
  
Father then replies, "Okay Catherine, rest now, and wait for the next one, I think the head should come on the next one."  
  
"I hope so. I am worn out." Catherine replies, then feels another one  
  
coming on, "OOOOOH."  
  
Vincent helps her sit up further. Father and Vincent both coach her, "Push Catherine. HARDER!"  
  
She starts pushing, "OOOOH."  
  
Father sees the head coming through, "Okay, here comes the head! PUSH! PUSH!"  
  
Catherine screams out, "AAAAACK." She pushes harder. As hard as she can being worn out."  
  
"Okay, relax just a little so I can pull and guide it more, slowly and keep you from tearing. Okay, let's wait till the next one, the head will be out on the next one" replied Father.  
  
Catherine lays back against Vincent.  
  
Father glances at Peter, and knows that they don't have much more time, that the baby has to come soon.  
  
A/N: Will the baby be born in time? Will Father and Peter be able to save both Catherine and the baby that is struggling so hard? Find out in the next chapter. Please read and review!!!!!! 


	9. Boy or Girl?

Beauty and the Beast  
  
The Miracles Love Brings  
  
Written by: Edith L. Acker, and Steffennie This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the tv series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
Peter looks at the birthing canal, "Looks like she is almost out."  
  
Father nods in agreement and looks at Vincent.  
  
Vincent can feel another contraction starting through the bond as he helps  
  
Catherine sit back up, "All right love, you must push!"  
  
Father coaches her, "Push dear"  
  
"Oh, God another contraction, I don't know if I can do this." screams Catherine in pain.  
  
Vincent coaches, "Yes, you can."  
  
Father urge's, "Push just a bit more dear."  
  
Catherine leans up, trying to push the baby out, "AAACK!!!"  
  
"There Here it comes. Come on Catherine HARDER!" Vincent trying to help her, "Come on my love."  
  
Catherine pushes harder, as she yells out, "OH, GOD GET HER OUT OF ME."  
  
"Our baby is almost here." Vincent says as he helps Catherine to push.  
  
Father then says, with a smile, "There you go dear. The heads out, now just a few more big pushes and the baby will be here."  
  
Vincent smiles down at Catherine and says, "You hear that, my love? Come on you can do it!"  
  
Catherine screams out, "OH, GOD THIS IS TOUGH!"  
  
Father notices that the baby has stopped moving, he quickly turns to Peter, "Oh, dear God, PETER!"  
  
Peter goes over to Father, "Oh, no."  
  
Vincent trying to keep the panic out of his voice and the bond, replies, "What is it Father?"  
  
Father looking up at Catherine, urges her, "Catherine, I need you to stop pushing for just a moment. I think the baby's shoulder is lodged."  
  
Catherine falls back.  
  
Vincent looking at her.  
  
Catherine in a frantic, but weak voice, asks, "Father! What's....wrong....."  
  
Father looking up at Catherine, urges her, "Catherine, I need you to stop pushing for just a moment. I think the baby's shoulder is lodged."  
  
Suddenly Catherine crumbled back into Vincent's arms.  
  
Vincent looks down at the limp body of Catherine, and yells out, "FATHER!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
What will happen? Will Catherine and the baby survive, the ordeal, and if  
  
they don't what will Vincent and Jacob do? Find out in the next chapter. 


	10. Baby at Last!

Beauty and the Beast  
  
The Miracles Love Brings  
  
Written by: Edith L. Acker, and Steffennie This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the tv series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
As Father tries to answer them the heart monitor shows a near flat line of the baby's heart rate.   
  
"I think the baby's shoulder is stuck, but if we don't get this baby out soon she will die."  
  
Peter looks at the heart monitor, "Oh, no!!!! Catherine is passed out, it is too late for a c-section."  
  
Peter grabs a scalpel, "We have to do some emergency surgery, that is our only hope, but we also need some blood. I think Catherine passed out from losing all that blood."  
  
Father sees the concern on his son's face which mirrors what lies in his own heart.   
  
Father looks at Peter, "There must be another way. I know!   
  
Vincent, you gently push down on her abdomen as I maneuver the baby's  
  
shoulder out. Peter be ready to take the baby quickly."  
  
Peter stands next to them ready for action, "Ready."  
  
Vincent gently pushes as Father says a prayer and starts to maneuver the baby. Father is about to give up when the shoulder comes free and with one more gentle push from Vincent the baby slides into Father's arms.   
  
Father quickly hands the baby to Peter, because it's not breathing, while he goes to work on Catherine.   
  
"Vincent, it's a girl."  
  
Peter gets to work on the baby, cleaning the nose, throat, mouth, and  
  
hitting the bottom of her feet, and she cries.  
  
Vincent's terror for his daughter subsides as he watches Peter and knows that she will be okay by the look on his face. Then he looks down at Catherine's still limp body and the blood that surrounds her. He prays, "God don't let her die. We have our dream now, you can't take her."  
  
Father is finally able to stop the bleeding. He glances at Peter and then the monitors. Her blood pressure seems to have stabilized, as has her heartbeat.  
  
Peter looks at the baby, and puts her into the incubator, "We do have a problem with the baby. Her lungs aren't fully developed."   
  
He looks at Vincent, "Catherine lost a lot of blood during the delivery, but she is stable. Hopefully, she will awaken soon."  
  
Vincent say's with tears coming out of his eyes, "How soon?"  
  
"I can't be sure, but hopefully very soon. The sooner the better."  
  
Vincent gently lays Catherine on a pillow and walks over to look at his tiny daughter, "Peter, will she live?"  
  
Peter looks up at Vincent, "Only Time will tell, Vincent. As long as her lungs develop correctly, she will be alright. But it will take some time."  
  
Vincent looks at Father to confirm what Peter has said. It's not that he doubts Peter, but he needs to hear it from Father.  
  
Father nods in agreement.  
  
Vincent turns to Peter, "What are her chances?"  
  
Peter answers, "Well, it is according to the baby. About 80 percent  
  
chance."  
  
Vincent say's with a sad heart, "Survival or death?"  
  
"Survival."  
  
"That's good."   
  
Suddenly Vincent realizes how long he has been away from Jacob.  
  
"Father, can you have Jacob brought to me? He is probably very scared. We know that he shares the bond, so he must be confused."  
  
Father answers, "Vincent, I think it best for me to stay here, but if the baby is stable perhaps Peter can go."  
  
Jacob is trying to run into the hospital chamber, while Jamie is trying to get him, "MOMMY, MOMMY?!?!"  
  
Jamie, running in after Jacob, "I am sorry. He just got away from me."  
  
Vincent scoops his son up.  
  
Jacob trying to get to Catherine, "MOMMY?"  
  
Now Vincent has to think how to explain about Catherine to their son without scaring him, "Jacob, mommy is very tired from having your sister, so she is sleeping and we can't wake her right now." He hopes this will work.  
  
"MOMMY, SOMETHING WRONG? You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure son." To distract him Vincent quickly changes the subject, "Jacob, want to see your sister?"  
  
Jacob jumps in Vincent's arms, "Me see sister!!!!"  
  
He walks over with his son to look at his beautiful daughter.  
  
Jacob looks at all the wires hooked to the baby. "What are all those wires for?"  
  
Vincent tries to think of a way to answer his son without upsetting him.   
  
"Those wires are because your sister decided to meet you a little early and she needs those to help her finish the growing she didn't finish while she was in mommy's tummy. You understand?"   
  
Jacob then asks, "May I touch her?"  
  
Vincent looks to Peter for that answer as he realizes that he hasn't even touched her yet.  
  
Peter comes over to them and answers, "Jacob sweetie, you can touch her if you are very careful." He gently lifts one of the wires, "These keep your sister alive, and need to stay in her for a while."  
  
Jacob said with a half smile, "Okay."  
  
Peter looked at Vincent, "You can hold her Vincent."  
  
Vincent watches protectively over his daughter and son and almost doesn't hear Peter as he glances at Catherine who hasn't moved yet. It dawns on him what Peter just said and he hands Jacob to Father who has just finished checking on Catherine and takes his little girl.  
  
Peter goes over to Father, whispering, "What do you think about Catherine?"  
  
"I think that right now her chances are 50/50. She is stable, but she lost a lot of blood."  
  
Peter then replies, "I am glad we were ready for all possibilities. We  
  
already have blood going through her. I am glad we were able to find a  
  
donor."  
  
Father looks over at his son and new granddaughter, she is so tiny, but he knows she will make it.   
  
"Jacob, you want to go eat with grandpa?"  
  
Jacob not wanting to leave replies, "I want to stay with Sister, Mommy,  
  
and Daddy."  
  
Vincent hearing his son looks at the clock and knows that Jacob hasn't eaten all day, "Jacob, why don't you go eat with grandpa and you can bring mommy and me something back."  
  
"Okay?" Jacob looks at Father, then to Vincent.  
  
Peter looks at Vincent, "I won't even bother to ask you to join us, I know you won't leave Catherine or your daughter. We will bring you something to eat."  
  
Vincent nods his head, "Thank you, Peter. Jacob, be a good boy."  
  
"I will Daddy."  
  
Father leads the way to the dining hall.  
  
Peter follows.  
  
Vincent turns his attention back to his daughter after a quick glance at Catherine He can't believe how beautiful their baby girl is.  
  
Catherine starts to stir, "Mmmm."  
  
Vincent's attention quickly turns from his daughter to his wife. He sees her stirring and quickly goes to place the baby in the incubator and rushes to Catherine's side grabbing her hand, "Catherine, my love. I'm here. Come back to me. I love you."  
  
Catherine kind of mumbling replies, "Vincent.....what happened?"  
  
Vincent reassures her, "You had the baby. You lost a lot of blood and they almost had to do a c-section, but Father was able to save her."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want to see her?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to see her."  
  
Vincent kisses Catherine's hand and goes to get their beautiful little girl.  
  
He gently lifts her from the incubator and carries her over to Catherine.   
  
"Do you want me to help you hold her or do you think you're strong enough, my love?"  
  
"What is wrong? Not fully developed or something?" Catherine says seeing all the wires."  
  
"Her lungs are still immature and so are some of her other organs, but Peter says she has an 80% chance of survival and the longer she lives the better her chance."  
  
"Oh, thank God. I think for now, I will just touch her while you hold her. I am still weak."  
  
"Let me help you hold her." Vincent pushes Catherine's body up and slides behind her. Then he places their daughter in her arms as he holds her and the baby, and watches as Catherine meets their daughter for the first time.  
  
Catherine looks at her daughter with a smile, "Oh, she is beautiful."  
  
Vincent replies with a smile, "Yes she is my love. Just like you."  
  
"Hello, little one." Catherine looks up at Vincent, and gives him a kiss.   
  
"I love you."  
  
The baby gently moves a little and you hear the normal grunting noises of a newborn.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Catherine looks down at the baby, "Hello little one. Welcome to the world. I am your Mommy."  
  
Vincent rubs the baby's arm, "And I'm your daddy."  
  
Catherine then says, "I am glad we have her. I am glad I am here to enjoy her."  
  
"Me too, my love. Me too."  
  
"Jacob saw her earlier and he loves her."  
  
"Good, how is he taking all this? My passing out, both of us having wires come out of us."  
  
"He thinks you're sleeping and he knows that she came early and the wires are to help her finish growing"  
  
"Good."  
  
"We need to come up with a name for this little one."  
  
"I know. But we can't use it around anyone until her naming ceremony  
  
"Yes. Will they wait till we are both up and well, for it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Jacob came in with Father and Peter. Seeing Catherine awake, "Mommy, you awake."  
  
Peter comes over to take her vitals, "She seems to be better. Not fully, but at least she is awake."  
  
Father seemed shocked as he turns to Peter, "How long has she been awake."  
  
"I'm not sure Father. She awoke a few minutes after you left."  
  
Catherine smiles at the new comers, "Hello, Father, Peter."  
  
Father replies, "Hello, my dear."  
  
"Hi Catherine." Replies Peter with a smile.  
  
"I am glad to be here, and to see this little one. Thank you for your help." answers Catherine.  
  
"You're welcome, dear. We were able to get her out without damaging you or doing a c-section."  
  
Peter says, "You're welcome. I am glad to see you up."  
  
Catherine smiles, "I am glad. She is beautiful."  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
A couple of day's later, Catherine is holding the baby, with Vincent in  
  
there with her. As Peter hands Catherine the baby, Catherine says, "How is she doing Peter?"  
  
Vincent stands closely behind her awaiting Peter's answer. He is so glad that Catherine has recovered so well and seems fine now and the baby seems well, all they need is confirmation from Peter.  
  
"Her lungs are progressing beautifully, she is growing. Still has some  
  
growing to do on both accounts. But it looks promising."  
  
Vincent still nervous, about losing either Catherine, or the baby, "So, are you sure now that she will survive?"  
  
"Yeah, she will survive."  
  
"That's so great! Now both my girls are fine!"  
  
Peter gives the baby to Catherine, "You are both doing well."  
  
"I think it's time to plan the naming ceremony, what do you think,  
  
Catherine?"  
  
Catherine doesn't look right to Vincent, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah...still....week...." Catherine takes one last look at Vincent,  
  
whispers, as loud as she can, "Vin....cent." and she crumples to the floor.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Oh, no. Not again. She barely made it through the first one, what will happen to her this time? Wait and find out in the next chapter. 


	11. The Dream Crumbles

Beauty and the Beast  
  
The Miracles Love Brings  
  
Written by: Edith L. Acker, and Steffennie  
  
This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the tv series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
Right when Catherine fell to the floor, Peter went to her. "Vincent can you put Catherine back in bed, after you put the baby in the cradle?"  
  
Vincent nods as he quickly places his daughter in the cradle. Then he scoops up his limp wife.   
  
He gently places her on the bed and grabs her hand, watching as Father and Peter start working on her.  
  
Peter checks her. "I am sorry Vincent, good news is she is still alive, but she is in a coma. She lost too much blood during delivery."  
  
Vincent confused and concerned about his wife asks, "But what just happened? How can this be? She was fine. You said that they were both fine!" Vincent feels like someone has ripped his heart from his body and is tap dancing on it.  
  
"We will just have to wait and see. The next couple of days will determine more. We will run some tests on her." Peter explains concerned for the woman he has always thought of as a daughter.  
  
Vincent is now furious, "Wait and see? Run tests?!?! Maybe we should get a real doctor in here! Father, he's wrong isn't he?"  
  
Peter looks over at Father then back at Vincent, "You can get a second opinion if you want. But you know Catherine is like a daughter to me. I would never hurt her intentionally. Sometimes these things happen.''  
  
Vincent collapses into the chair beside her bed sobbing. He can't even look at the two men that are standing above him. His life seemed perfect just 10 minutes ago, now his reason to live is lying in a coma from giving birth to a child that he put in her. She would be all right if she had never had their little girl. Why couldn't they have been content with Jacob? Why did they need another baby?  
  
Peter looking at his friend with concern, over the both of them, "Come on Jacob, I think Vincent needs to be alone with Catherine."  
  
"Wait," Vincent stops himself thinking. My daughter is a precious gift and I can't imagine my life without her.  
  
Then he looks at his father saying out loud, "Father, please keep Jacob away and don't let anyone in for awhile"  
  
Father looks up at Vincent, "I'll do that Vincent."  
  
Vincent watches them leave and then reaches for Catherine's hand. Just then his daughter stirs. He goes and picks her up. He then climbs into the bed beside Catherine and places the baby between their bodies as he pulls her as close to him as he can. Then he lays his head on her chest weeps.  
  
The next morning, Mary comes in, seeing Vincent is in bed with Catherine and the baby. She stirs Vincent a little bit, trying to wake him, but not disturbing the baby, "Vincent, sweetie."  
  
Vincent opens his eyes and drops one hand to make sure that the baby is still there. When he feels her he turns to look at the one who woke him up.  
  
"Vincent, breakfast is ready. I can watch Catherine, and the baby, so you can take a break, and eat something."  
  
"No, bring it to me, here. I can't leave her... Wait, okay thank you Mary. I should go eat with Jacob."   
  
Vincent gently hands her the baby and pulls his arm from beneath Catherine's head, as he gently gets up.  
  
Mary takes the baby, and then asks Vincent, "What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I'll just see what happens." Vincent answers not sure of what to say.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"I will let you know right when she wakes up."  
  
"Thank you, Mary. I will eat quickly and be back." He leans to kiss Catherine and walks to Mary and kisses his daughter before he goes to meet his son.  
  
Vincent follows the bond to the library where he sees Jacob playing something with Mouse.   
  
"Hey, little man. Daddy's here."  
  
"Daddy!!!!" Jacob goes running up to Vincent.  
  
Vincent bends to scoop up his son and is trying not to let his son feel his fear and pain through the bond. He doesn't know what he's going to tell him, but he knows he can't let his son feel it.  
  
"What's wrong Daddy?" Jacob say's feeling the sadness in his Daddy.  
  
"Nothing little man. Daddy's very hungry so let's go eat."  
  
"Yeah, Breakfast is ready. I hungry."  
  
"Good." Vincent is thankful that he avoided that conversation for a few minutes anyway  
  
They headed towards the dining chamber  
  
Jamie come over to Vincent, "Hi, Vincent."  
  
"Hi Jamie." Vincent finds a table and settles Jacob in a seat, "Be good and daddy will go get you something to eat."  
  
"OK Daddy." Jacob replies.  
  
Vincent heads to get them food  
  
Jamie follows, "Vincent I didn't want to say anything in front of Jacob, but I wanted to know if there is any difference?"  
  
"Thank you for not asking in front of Jacob, but no there is no change."  
  
"We are all praying for her. I just found out this morning from Mary. I am sorry."  
  
"Thank you, Jamie. I better go feed my son, so I can get back." Vincent starts to walk away then stops suddenly and turns to Jamie, "Will you and Mouse watch Jacob today and possibly over night, please?"  
  
"You know we will. Anything we can do, we will."  
  
"Thank you." Vincent goes to feed Jacob.   
  
"Thanks for being a good little boy and letting daddy get your breakfast."   
  
"You're welcome Daddy. Yummy. Looks good."  
  
"Would you like to play with Jamie and Mouse today and maybe stay the night with them tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, we can play some more."  
  
"Great. Thank you. You promise that you'll be good."  
  
"When can I see Mommy, and sister? I promise."  
  
"Not today."   
  
Jacob has a sad look on his face, "I miss them."  
  
"I know buddy." Vincent has to change the subject before he cries. "What did you do with Grandpa and Mary last night?"  
  
"We played with trucks, and cars. And Grandpa read me a story before we went to bed."  
  
"That's neat. What story?"  
  
"The Little Mermaid."  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"I liked it."  
  
"That's neat. Where did you sleep?"  
  
"I slept in my bed, while Mary slept with me."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Would you want to sleep in your bed tonight with Mouse or Jamie, or sleep somewhere else with them?"  
  
"My bed."  
  
"Who do you want to sleep with you?"  
  
"How bout Mouse?"  
  
"Okay, we'll ask Mouse when we finish" Vincent assures the boy."  
  
Vincent and Jacob finish their breakfast and Vincent gives Jacob a kiss on the head, "Be good for Jamie and Mouse and daddy will come see you later. Okay?"  
  
Jacob with a disappointed look said. "Okay Daddy."  
  
"Thank you Jamie and tell Mouse for me please, I'll come see him later. Come get me if there is a problem, but please don't bring him with you."  
  
"OK you are welcome." Jamie assures Vincent.  
  
Vincent leaves and waves good bye as he heads to Catherine and his daughter.  
  
Mary is still in there watching over the baby and Catherine. Looking up she says, "Sorry, no difference Vincent."  
  
Vincent replies, with a sad face, "That's all right. Thank you, Mary. Let me have her." Vincent gently reaches for the baby.  
  
Mary gives the baby to Vincent. "I will leave you now."  
  
"Thanks again Mary."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Mary, could you make sure that Jacob eats lunch please? He's with Jamie and Mouse."  
  
"Yes, I will make sure."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Vincent looks down at his tiny daughter in his arms and then over at Catherine. They both look so helpless, but he couldn't stand to loose either one of them.  
  
He silently prays as the tears stream down his face. "Dear God I can't live without them. Catherine and the kids are my life. You are a loving God, so why would you allow our dream to come true and then snatch it all away. God please, spare Catherine and our baby girl and let all of us and little Jacob be able to live our dream just as other families do. Amen." He just sits and stares at Catherine and holds the tiny bundle in his arms close to his heart as he cries for everything that has happened to them.  
  
A/N: Will Catherine come out of it or is their dream life doomed forever? How and when will Vincent tell Jacob? Will Catherine leave him to raise both the kids? You have to keep reading to find out! Please R&R!!!!!!!! Thanks and God bless! 


	12. Or is it?

Beauty and the Beast  
  
The Miracles Love Brings  
  
Written by: Edith L. Acker, and Steffennie This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the tv series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
It is about 4 days later, and Catherine still hasn't come out of her coma. Vincent is in her room with Jacob, and the baby.   
  
Jacob comes up to Vincent, and sits on his lap. "What's wrong with Mommy?" Vincent knew this day would come. He knew that his son was too smart not to ask.He is at a loss for words as he tries to think of the easiest way to tell his son about his mother. "Jacob, do you remember right after your little sister was born and how mommy needed to sleep a lot?"  
  
"Yeah, you say baby tire her out."  
  
"That's right. Well, mommy was still very tired, because now she is sleeping again."  
  
"When will she wake up? I miss her."  
  
"Grandpa and Grandpa Peter are trying make her better, but right now we just have to wait. I know you do, so does daddy. So does daddy."  
  
Catherine starts to stir, and mumble trying to wake up. When Jacob seen this, he goes up to Vincent, "Daddy, Daddy, Mommy wake!"  
  
Vincent turns from watching his baby girl sleep to see that Jacob is right.  
  
He quickly scoops up little Jacob and goes to her side. "Catherine, my love. Open your eyes. Come back to me."  
  
Catherine looking up sees Vincent and Jacob, "Vincent....Jacob....What happened?"  
  
Tears stream down Vincent's face as he answers, "You went into a coma again. Jacob, go do daddy a favor and get grandpa. He's in the library."  
  
"OK." Jacob goes to tell Father.  
  
Catherine trying to sit up, "How long have I been out?"  
  
Vincent helps her sit up and answers, "You've been out for a week."  
  
"Oh, wow. Have you been here the whole week?"  
  
Just then the baby starts to fuss; Vincent looks at Catherine and quickly rises to take care of his daughter. Sitting back down he answers, "Of course I've been here the whole time. You are my life."  
  
Catherine looking at the baby, "Oh, there is my little darling. Oh, you poor thing, I bet you and big brother missed having Mommy around."  
  
"If they didn't I know I did."  
  
Catherine holds her hand out to hold Vincent's, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
He leans to kiss her and as he does he sees they have audience because Jacob and Father are back.  
  
Jacob, "Mommy, you awake."  
  
Catherine looks up at Jacob, "Hi, sweetheart. Come lay with me. I missed you."  
  
Father looking at Catherine, "Well, hello there; how are you feeling?"  
  
Vincent helps his son climb up on the bed next to her.  
  
"Well, a little groggy, and weak, which is probably normal. But other than that I am fine." Catherine answers her Father-in-law.  
  
Jacob lays down next to Catherine.  
  
Catherine then replies, "I guess you are going to check me over."  
  
"Well, yes, but..." Father looks over at Vincent and Vincent knows that he doesn't want Jacob in there when he does it. Vincent turns to his son, "Hey buddy want to go with me and we'll go show your new sister off to Mary again? You know it's been awhile since she's seen her. Almost an hour." Jacob looks up at Catherine, "You be all right?" Catherine gives him a kiss and replies, "I will be fine. You go show Mary your sister."  
  
Father smiles as Vincent reaches to scoop his son off the bed and sets him on the floor.  
  
"Ready go, Daddy."  
  
Then Vincent leans down to kiss Catherine, "I love you. I'll be back soon."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
He turns to Father as Father says, "I'll get you when I'm done."  
  
Vincent takes Jacob's hand and says, "Yes, daddy's ready. Let's go." Jacob holds on to Vincent.  
  
They head towards Mary's chamber  
  
Mary looks up at Vincent and Jacob, "Hello, my child."  
  
Vincent smiles at her, "Hi Mary, Catherine is awake and we wanted you to see the baby."  
  
"Oh, wonderful. I worried so about her. Oh, bring the little one over here. Can I hold her?"  
  
Vincent smiles, and looks at Jacob, "We have to ask the boss. Jacob, can Mary hold your sister?" Jacob looks over Mary and then to Vincent, "Yeah, Mary hold her."  
  
"All right then." Vincent chuckles as he places his daughter gently in Mary's arms. Mary takes her into her arms, "Oh, you are just a darling."  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Vincent asks, proud in his heart, for his two bundles of joy.  
  
Mary looks up at Vincent, "She is very beautiful Vincent. I am sure you are very proud of both of your bundles of joy."  
  
Vincent replies with a smile, "Yes, I am. Catherine did a wonderful job didn't she?"  
  
Mary replies, "She did. And you did a wonderful job taking care of them all, including Catherine."  
  
Vincent slightly embarrassed lowers his head and says. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, my child. You are a good Father, and husband."  
  
Vincent hears Father calling him to come back to the hospital chamber on the pipes, "Mary, could you watch them while I go talk to Father about Catherine, please?" Mary then replies, "You have some quality time with Catherine. Yes, I can watch them. I would be more than happy to. You spend some time with Catherine too. Just leave them here as long as you need to." "Thank you, Mary."   
  
Vincent turns to Jacob before he goes, "Son come here." Jacob comes over to Vincent, "Yes, Daddy." "I'm going to go check on mommy and stay with her for a little bit. Can you be a good boy and stay and play with Mary and help her with your sister, please?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"That's my good boy." Vincent pats the top of his head and bends to gently caress his daughters head as he thanks Mary again and leaves to go to Catherine.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: Will Catherine stay out of a coma, will they have the life, they dream about. Find out in the next chapter. 


	13. What's In A Name?

Beauty and the Beast  
  
The Miracles Love Brings  
  
Written by: Edith L. Acker, and Steffennie  
  
This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the tv series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
Vincent walks into the hospital chamber and quickly and hopefully looks at Father, who calms all his fears with a simple nod and a smile. Father reassures Vincent, "Catherine will be okay."  
  
Vincent hugs Father as Father turns to go, "Thank you Father."  
  
"You're welcome. Are the children with Mary?"  
  
"Yes,."  
  
"We'll keep them all night then. You two enjoy this time."  
  
"Thank you, Father."  
  
Father nods and leaves  
  
Vincent walks over to Catherine, "Hi my love. How are you feeling?" He asks as he takes her hand in his own.  
  
"Hi, Vincent." Catherine holds his hand, "Please lay down next to me. I am feeling better. Father said I should be all right. He doesn't think I will go into another coma."  
  
Vincent feels his heart begin to race as he lies next to her, "That's good my love. You've missed too much of our daughter's life all ready."  
  
Catherine leans against Vincent, "Yes, I have. I hate that I have missed that much. Even if it was only a few days, that's a few day's too many."  
  
Vincent smoothes her hair as he gently says, "Yes, I know my love."  
  
Catherine snuggles against Vincent, "This feels nice."  
  
Vincent tries to hide his desire to make love to her from passing through the bond, "Yes it does, my love."  
  
Catherine knows it's too early after giving birth and coming out of a coma to make love, but really wants to, so she changes the subject. "You know we still have to come up with a name."  
  
Catherine's words bring Vincent's mind to a different subject, "Yes, we do. What names do you like?"  
  
"Well, I would like to name her after my Mother."  
  
Vincent smiled down at his wife, "That's a good idea, my love. I like Mykayla and Kyra, maybe we could use one of those for her middle name."  
  
"Oh that sounds wonderful."  
  
"Or we could make her first name after your mother and her middle name could be Mary, since she is like my mother."  
  
"I also like the name Susan Nicole."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"What about Kyra Alysse?"  
  
"That's nice. Or how about Tiffany Amber."  
  
"Very cute."  
  
"Catherine, should we name her after our mothers?"  
  
"There are so many choices. What should we do? Yeah, I think that would be nice. I know Mary would like it, and I really think My mother would like that too. Mary Marie. Sounds like a nice one." Catherine say's with a smile. "We have to remember that a name is important, it will be with her forever."   
  
"Yes, it does but are we sure."  
  
They kick around a few more names and then settle down to sleep on it.  
  
Then Catherine says, "Yeah, I like it."  
  
Suddenly Vincent looks over at Catherine and says, "That's it. We'll name her..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: What will the new babies name be? Will they live happily ever after? Find out in the exciting conclusion! Please R&R!!!!!!! God bless you. 


	14. A Name At Last!

Beauty and the Beast  
  
The Miracles Love Brings  
  
Written by: Edith L. Acker, and Steffennie This is a combination work, between Steffennie (Walkingmiracle@aol.com) and  
Edith (loislane2371@yahoo.com, or samanthacarter2371@kc.rr.com)  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and the Beast. They are the owners of the tv series. We are not making any money off of these stories, and wish not to infringe upon the creators. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
Catherine is over by the mirror getting ready for the naming ceremony, "Honey, are you getting the kids ready for the ceremony?"  
  
Vincent then asks, "Which one do you want me to take, my love?"  
  
Catherine looks over to Vincent and replies, "You can take Jacob, I will take the baby."  
  
"Okay." Answered Vincent then looks over at Jacob, "Jacob, come here little man so daddy can get you ready" Jacob goes over to Vincent, "Hi, Daddy. What I wear?" "I don't know, buddy," answered Vincent, "What do you want to wear?"  
  
Jacob answers with a smile, "How bout...sailor suit...Uncle Joe gave me."  
  
"Okay, go get it while daddy tries to remember where he put the diaper bag."  
  
"Okay, Daddy." Jacob goes to get the diaper bag.  
  
"Catherine, do you know where the diaper bag is?" Vincent asks as he searches around for it.  
  
Catherine looks at Vincent, "I think it's in the closet."  
  
"Okay, do you need me to bring you the baby?''  
  
Catherine smiles back at him, "Yeah, I'm ready for her. I think I will feed her before I dress her. So she doesn't get hungry during the ceremony."  
  
"Okay my love." Vincent gives up his search for the diaper bag for the moment and picks up his cooing daughter out of the bassinet that Mouse carried back down to the chamber for them. "Hi my sweet baby girl." He hands the baby to Catherine and asks. "Jacob wants to where his sailor suit, is that okay?"  
  
Catherine looks at her husband lovingly looking at their new born baby girl, knowing he is the best Father, "Yeah, that's fine. I think Joe will be happy to see him in it."  
  
"Okay." Vincent kisses Catherine and goes to dress his son.  
  
Jacob hands Vincent the outfit, "Here you go Daddy. I like this one."  
  
Vincent replies, "Okay, let's get this on. I hope it's not as complicated as your sister's outfits."  
  
Jacob smiles up at Vincent, "I help you, with it."  
  
"Okay, come here," answered Vincent. He pulls Jacob to him and starts helping him change, Jacob puts his hand, and head through, to get it on. "All right, now just one more arm."  
  
He sticks his arm through. Jacob goes over to Catherine showing off his outfit, "Look Mommy, like my outfit?"  
  
Catherine looks at him, and starts to laugh, "Yeah, but honey, you have it on backwards."   
  
Looking up at Vincent, as he says with a smile, "We're done. My love."  
  
Catherine trying to hold back a laugh, but not doing so well, "Yeah, I can tell, just one problem."  
  
Vincent looking at Jacob, then back to his wife, "What?"  
  
"You put it on backwards." Catherine replies, kind of snickering.  
  
"Oops. I guess that is a problem. Do you think anyone will notice? It was a little complicated."  
  
Catherine trying to keep her laugh in, "Honey, I really think you need to change it. They will notice."  
  
"If I wasn't feeding the baby, I would do it." Catherine replies.  
  
"Okay, Jacob, let's go." Vincent replies, then looks back at Catherine, "No, my love we can do this." He grabs his son's hands as they go to attempt this again.  
  
Jacob goes with Vincent, "Okay, Daddy."  
  
Catherine finishes with the baby and starts dressing her, "How is it going over there?"  
  
Vincent a little awkwardly, "Great! We're almost there!"  
  
"OK, I am waiting. Almost have the baby ready." Catherine finishes getting the baby ready.  
  
Vincent trying to stall, "Catherine, could you find my cloak please."  
  
"Yes, sweetheart," replies Catherine then She puts the baby in the crib, and grabs Vincent's cloak, going over to him, she hands it to him. "Here you, go."  
  
"Thank you, my love." Vincent still looks puzzled at the way that he has the outfit on Jacob now. "That's right isn't it?"  
  
Catherine still trying to keep in her laughter, "Well, you almost have it. You just got to straighten this out a little bit." She goes straightens the suit out. "I know these outfits can get annoying."  
  
They go into the library, where Father is. Father looks at the family, "Hello, I am glad you are here. We are ready to get started with the ceremony."  
  
Vincent turns to Catherine and says, "Do you want me to give you the baby or do you want me to hold her?"  
  
Catherine smiles up at Vincent"It doesn't matter to me."  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent, "Why don't I take the baby, and you can hold Jacob." Vincent hands the now sleeping baby to Catherine and reaches down to scoop his son up and they all follow Father over to the middle of the library, so that they can start the ceremony.  
  
Father starts the ceremony.   
  
"We are gathered here today to dedicate this new member of this community. She was born 3 weeks ago, and is now being honored by a name. We welcome her with love, so she would know how to love. We welcome her with gifts so she would learn to give, and finally we welcome her with a name, which I am sure, Catherine and Vincent have decided on a name for her." He looks at Vincent, and Catherine.  
  
Vincent glances at Catherine and nods for her to say the name, because he announced Jacob's name.  
  
Catherine smiles up at Vincent, and then looks at the community, "We have decided to name her Mary Marie."  
  
Everyone comes over to greet the family.  
  
Vincent then replies, "The name is to honor Catherine's mother; and to honor the woman who I see as my mother, Mary."  
  
Mary looks up at them, and smiles, "Thank you."  
  
Vincent smiles down at her, "You're welcome."  
  
Catherine gives her a kiss and replies, "You are most welcome."  
  
"William has fixed a feast for this special occasion, and all is welcome to join us all in the dining chamber. Come lets feast." Father replies.  
  
Vincent hands the squirming Jacob to Catherine as he takes the baby. After the kids are situated Vincent grabs her hand and leads them to the dining hall. They settle the kids, and sit down themselves. As William and his help is bringing out the food that William has prepared for them.  
  
Later that night, Catherine, Vincent, and the children, went up to their apartment, after saying Goodbye to Jen, and Joe; Vincent carrying a very asleep Jacob, and Catherine carrying Mary inside. As they head for their apartment as a family, Vincent remembers all the events of the past few weeks. Everything from Mary's birth to Catherine's comas and the uncertainty of the lives of two of the most precious people in his life. He hears Mary grunt and is so thankful that everything turned out right.  
  
Vincent put Jacob in his bed, and Catherine put Mary in her crib, and Catherine leads Vincent out to the balcony, thinking of when they would meet there, when Vincent lived down below. She looks up in his beautiful eye's, as he looks down in hers, he gently leans down, and they kiss.   
  
THE END  
  
A/N: We hope that you have all enjoyed this story! We know that we enjoyed writing it! Look for another one from us soon. We're going to go back and explain Catherine's pregnancy with Jacob and how she escaped from Gabriel and everything. Please R&R!!!!! Again we hope you enjoyed it and may God bless you all. 


End file.
